Fall For You
by Nikkileaa11
Summary: Quil and Claire have always been best friends. Finally, Claire turns 15. What happens when Quil tells her he feels more towards her than friendship? One Shot.


**Fall For You- One Shot**

"Quil!" I called to my best friend. His face lit up and he came running to me, picked me up, and spun me around. "Quil, put me down!" I shrieked.

He did as I asked and smiled widely at me. "Hey, birthday girl! What do you want to do today?" he asked.

"Not sure. What kind of werewolf adventure do you have planned today?" Yeah, my best friend was a werewolf. He met me when I was two, and has been like my brother ever since. He never aged, though. It's a werewolf thing. I wasn't sure when he'd start aging again. I didn't want to be twenty while he was stuck at 16.

"Well I don't have patrol today so we can do whatever you like." He smiled at me. That was something I loved about him. He always smiled when we were together.

"You don't have patrol all day?" I asked.

"Of course not! I took off for your birthday, Claire!" he said, and I smiled.

"Aww! That's so sweet!" I said, hugging him again.

"Anything for my special girl." He said, burying his face in my hair.

"You know, you shouldn't be so tall." I joked on him.

"Maybe you shouldn't be so short." He joked back.

"I'm only short compared to you!" I said, punching him in the arm.

He laughed. "Do you wanna go to the beach?"

"Sure! I gotta run home and get my suit then."

"Okay. I'll meet you back here?" he asked.

"Sounds good." I smiled, then walked down the street to my house.

I got there and went to my room, then started destroying my drawers for my bathing suit. "Ugh! Where the hell is my suit?" I yelled to no one in particular. I looked in the laundry room and found it hanging on the back of the door. "There you are." I said to the inanimate object. I put it on, grabbed a pair of jean shorts and a towel, and headed out the door.

"Well it took you long enough!" Quil teased me when I reached him.

"I couldn't find my suit." I said.

"Looks to me like you found it." He said, looking at my suit longer than he should have.

"Well eventually!" I said. "Come on, are we gonna stand here all day?" I asked sarcastically.

"Sure, why not?" he said jokingly.

We walked to the beach, which was right down the road. "So what do you have planned for today?" he asked.

"This." I laughed.

"Nothing special for your birthday?" he asked.

"I'm hanging out with you. That's always special." I said, and he smiled.

He tried to hold my hand, but I nonchalantly pulled it away before he could, then winked at him. "I can't hold your hand?" he asked.

"I'm just messing with you, Quil." I laughed, then grabbed his hand. "I love how your hands are always so warm."

"It's not just my hands." He said.

"I know. But I notice it most in your hands." I said as we stepped onto the sand. We walked closer to the water and I took my shorts off and walked into the water. I turned around and saw Quil staring after me, a blank look on his face. I shrug it off. "You coming?"

He snapped out of it. "Yeah." He smiled, then charged after me. I ran deeper into the water, but he was faster. He grabbed me and pulled me under the water.

I came back up and put my hands on his chest to push him down, but he grabbed me and kissed me. In a weird way, it felt right. I let his arm lips move against mine for a moment, enjoying the feeling. Then I realized who kissing me, and pushed him away.

"Quil, what was that?" I asked him.

He looked at me with a confused expression. "What?"

"You're like my brother!" I said, backing up a little.

"Claire, there's something I need to tell you." He said quietly.

I had a bad feeling. "What is it?"

"I've wanted to tell you for so long, but Sam told me to wait until you were at least fifteen, and I can't wait any longer!" he said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, the bad feeling growing.

"Claire, I imprinted on you." Four words. That's what it took to turn my life upside down. Four little words. Sometimes I would wish he had, but now that he's said it, it's not at all like I imagined. I mean, Quil's my best friend. How can he be my soul mate?

"When?" I whispered.

"Okay, don't take this the wrong way, but, well, when you were two." He said.

"That's disgusting." I said flatly.

"You know how it was for Jake and Renesmee when she was younger. It's not a romantic thing. And since you were young when I imprinted on you, it was purely just a friendship thing. But now that you're older, I'm developing feelings for you." He said.

I felt a tickle in my stomach. I wasn't sure if it was butterflies or nausea. "Quil, you can't just spring this on me after being like my brother for thirteen years."

"I didn't want to become like your brother, but I needed to be close to you. I just had to! And I needed to tell you."

I took a little step towards him. "Let me try something." I said.

"Anything."

"Close your eyes."

He did as I said, and I walked towards him. I put my arms around him, and he put his around me. I snuggled into his chest, to see if I liked it; I did. I lifted my arms up to put around his neck, and I closed my eyes. I tried to imagine myself somewhere romantic with Quil. Dancing somewhere, a candle light dinner, a night alone by the water, anything. The more I imagined it, the more I wanted it. Finally, I opened my eyes and he was looking at me with a look I've seen in his eyes many times before, but I just now realized that the emotion in his eyes was love. I smiled up at him and pulled his head down. He quickly obliged and bent his head down.

Once again, his lips enveloped mine, and this time, I moved mine in rhythm with his. It felt right, like that was how it was supposed to be. In a way, I was sad to see our friendship go, but I was glad that we could be much more than that now. I think I always knew I was slowly falling for Quil, I just never wanted to admit it to myself. It just took some encouraging to accept that. And I knew that Quil would always be my perfect match, no matter what our relationship was.


End file.
